


You Suck! (And You Swallow)

by sebongsass



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 세븐틴
Genre: A lot of kissing, Angst, College AU, JiHan, Jicheol, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampire AU, a lot of sucking (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), blood and killing, chan gets bullied a lot here, comedy(?), i don't know what this is, im sorry i dont know really, jeonghan is a slut (for josh), meanie, mentions of cutting, mingyu likes kissing, rape(?), smut(?), soonseok, soonyoung kinda hates seokmin, verkwan, wonwoo messes up stuff, your typical seventeen ship ensemble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebongsass/pseuds/sebongsass
Summary: what happens when you fall for the person you have to kill?well, shit does.-the vampire au with too many kiss scenes and too  many deaths.





	1. Caught in a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> discontinued, but do read on if u like.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a human and a vampire, what could possibly go wrong?

July

 

 

Warmth was always a welcoming feeling, it meant safety and comfort.

Skies crying semi-solid tears are out of the question, it was loathed.

 

A _foe._

 

He was always grumpy during this season. Trees fork out from the ground, _annoying,_ he says. They have temporary cancer, but it passes, time makes it so.

But, warmth. He craved it, it is normal, to crave warmth, right? He is human, after all.

Hardwood floors and fireplaces, he needed them, so he went and got them.

But he didn't want it anymore.

A bed creaks with the weight of the person slumbering on it. Shift, stretch, shift and shift and a yawn. The dude is awake and inert. Ceilings are like the sky, both plain and amusing at the same time.

A thump.

  
Warm floor, check.  
The window is fogged up and warm. Check.  
He enters the bathroom next. Clinics look like this, white and too bright. He hated it, he hated the bathroom. The water took too long to warm up.

Warmth, he needed it.  
Warmth, warmth, _warmth._

It feels strange when he says it too many times.

 _Shut up,_ he says, warmth, warmth. _Fuck._

He touches the cold body on the floor, _fuck!,_ he says. A deep fireplace is outside, he had dug it out for this. He hauls the cold body outside and it goes down the hole.

 _Useless,_ he thinks, _it's cold_. Tiny specks of ice hug him, and its cold so he runs back inside. He needed warmth. The clinic-bath is finally warm. The water is finally warm.

  
_Now,_ he says, _now I'm warm again._

 

.

 

Everything is white, he feels so white and blue and cold. He can't feel anything. The sky is white, _this could be heave_ n, he thought. He could be dead. Distant rushing of feet.  
He turns his head.

"Help . . . me?" The feet stopped, then ran back inside the house.

  
_No shit_ , he swears. Shit, _shit._

Birds fly away as he screams for help. And the rushing feet are in front of him.

"What . . . is this?" the shoes, the one wearing them, asked.

"Help me? I think I'm sick," the shoes stepped back. And he was confused . . . and confused. The shoes weren't helping him.

"Okay," the shoes says. He is lifted up and he sees a face. What a face. But why hide in this forest?

The shoes-guy carries him, and he thinks. He could murder me. He thinks, but he fell asleep.

 

.

 

The bed moves with the person, stranger rather, sleeping on it. Shift, toss, turn, sleep. Then he suddenly sits up. "Where am I?" the guy asks. "You asked for help and I helped you. You're in my house."

 

_Ah._

  
Mr. Shoes.

"I thought I was gonna die" and he giggles. Mr. Shoes is confused.

He sighs and dangles his feet off the bed. "Thank you . . . ?" He reaches out his hand. "Mingyu . . . Kim Mingyu," the stranger replies. "I'm Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo. Thank you for letting me live, Mingyu."

Strange. Mingyu feels _strange._ Why?

Mingyu stands up and walks towards the kitchen. He comes back holding a tray of tea and biscuits. "You're hungry," he says. Wonwoo takes the tray and nods, a smile ghosting on his lips. "Thank you, again," the reply comes.

"What are you?"

 _No._ Mingyu panics but calms down, internally. "What do you mean?" A biscuit crumb falls to the floor,

"I smell blood on you," Wonwoo muses.

Mingyu thinks of what to say, nods. "You're a hunter, then?"

"Sure." Wonwoo frowns, _I have to kill you now_ , he thought. "I have to kill you," he finally says.

"Have to? Don't you mean need to?" Mingyu stands up, walks up to the fireplace, feeds it another block of wood. “Well?” Wonwoo stays quiet, he thinks of his brother, his mom and his dad. “I have to. Since you let me live and gave me the privilege to kill you.” A laugh, Mingyu releases a laugh. “You’re welcome then,” Wonwoo gets to his feet, hitching his satchel on his shoulder. “But maybe not tonight.” Wonwoo gives him a smile, strangely enough, it reaches his eyes. “What?” Mingyu exclaims, offended. Wonwoo only grins, again, and passes him to the door. “Thank you for letting me live.” He pulls up his hood and walks towards the door, opening it and stepping out, leaving without turning back.

 

-

 

 

October

  
_“It’s another one.”_

_“Why do they keep doing this?”_

Sirens, police tapes are wrapped around the area. Feet crunch at the pavement.

_“Poor, poor soul. He didn’t deserve this.”_

_“No one deserved this.”_

Wonwoo steps away from the gathering crowd, holding his cup with both hands, wishing it’d be warmer again. He did not thoroughly dislike winter, but he did not love it either. He felt neutral, his feelings lying somewhere in between. The pavement is wet and slick, carefully he navigates his way through the streets and finds the old coffee shop near the river. The tiny bell above the door rings its weak shout signaling a customer at the otherwise empty shop. A barista reading a book doesn’t even lift his head up to see if the person who entered wasn’t a murderer. He approaches the boy and orders an espresso. The boy looks up and nods, his wavy hair falling to his eyes.

“Where’s Soonyoung?” the boy looks up from the cup he was holding and points his head to the back of the shop. “In there,” proceeding to fill the cup, he ignores Wonwoo. The bell rings again as another customer, no scratch that, he didn’t look like he was going to order anything. The newcomer was panting and breathing hard, his head was bent, concealing his face. Only when did he sit on the floor and propped his head on a nearby chair did Wonwoo recognize him.

It was Mr. Shoes.

“Tell Soonyoung I came by, and I’ll take that coffee to go. Actually, can you make that two?” the young boy looks annoyed, but nods anyway. Wonwoo makes his way towards Mingyu and props his elbows on his knees. “Fancy seeing you here again.” Mingyu was surprised, but he tries hard not to let it show, Really? Is this a joke? Mingyu breathes out a laugh, “Are you going to kill me now?” he replies, sarcasm dripping in every syllable. Wonwoo smiles, “No,” the young boy calls for Wonwoo, gesturing to take his order. He stands up and walks back, taking the two coffee cups and returning to Mingyu, who was now dusting off his coat, he looks up, surprised, when Wonwoo hands him one of the cups. “You don’t owe me anything,” he replies, but takes the cup otherwise. “I know, but you looked like you needed it, though.” He drinks from his cup, eyeing Mingyu as he stares at his own before shrugging his shoulders and downing it at one go. “Wow, who knew you could down something so bitter like that in one gulp.” Mingyu shrugs again, “I can’t taste it, so it’s irrelevant.” A silent awkwardness ensues, forcing Mingyu to squint his eyes at Wonwoo. “I don’t like how we met twice in one year.” After a tentative sip, Wonwoo nods, staring out through the hazy windows of the shop, “Never said I liked it either. Walk with me?” Wonwoo strolls out of the shop without even confirming an answer, forcing Mingyu to follow him out.

The short walkway leading to the edge of the bridge took long to reach due to the painful silence and awkwardness clouding over the two men. Reaching the end, Wonwoo leans over the edge and tittered, falling but not falling. “If you wanted to die I could just kill you, you know.” Mingyu closes his eyes as he feels the salty breeze blow harshly against his face. Wonwoo shuffles closer, leaving a safe enough distance to not fuel any compromising actions. “Did you do that to the old man uptown?” Wonwoo doesn’t look at Mingyu at all when he asks this, instead he stared at the murky waters of the river. Mingyu scoffs, “And what if I did?” Wonwoo looks up, surprising Mingyu with the unexpected pain hiding behind his eyes. “Then you’re giving me more reasons to kill you.” He straightens and gives a weak smile, turning around and walking back to the coffee shop. The instinct to reach out and grab his coat filled Mingyu but he restrained himself, grabbing the wooden handles of the drop-off and crunching it under his strength. _Dumbass,_ he thought. _I'm trying as hard as I can not to kill you, too._

  
-

 

Soonyoung slams his fists unto the wooden table, the metal spoons and forks dropping to the floor with a light ting. Wonwoo stood, facing the window while Soonyoung tried hard not to hurl the butter knife at him. “He’s a vampire, for christ’s sake!”

Wonwoo turns around, slowly, eyes cast down. He tries to open his mouth, then shuts it again. Hr doesn't know what to say.

"I need you to explain whats going on." Soonyoung sighs, shaking his head and taking a seat at the table. He starts drumming his fingers on the wood, irking Wonwoo, compelling him to speak up. He stands rigid by the window, voice trying to crawl out. Soonyoung continues to drum his fingers, ta-ta-ta-tat, ta-ta-ta-tat. Wonwoo bursts.

"I think I like him."

Silence.

  
Soonyoung's fingers stop.  
Wonwoo holds his breathe.

After a moment, the older stands up.

  
"Be careful," he says, then leaves.

-

The wind was blowing harshly that night, Mingyu could almost feel it cutting his skin. He wanted to be back at the apartment, feel the warmth of his blankets.  
On top of the apartment where the police were earlier, he smelt blood. It was too strong, almost as if- he turns around and dodges a knife before it hit him. One of the good things about being a vampire, is its incredible agility. The knife drops and the assailant looks bewildered.

"I knew it."

Mingyu seized the girl by the neck, lifting her up. "So it wasn't a real vampire who did this, huh?" He tightened his grip on the girl, feeling the bones about to break. "S-s-sto-p!" Mingyu loosened his hand and threw the girl aside.

"Explain yourself."

The girl looked up, gasping for air. She tried talking but started gagging instead. Ah, I was too rough on her, he thought. He didn't want to have to do it, but he had no choice. He picked up the girl by the hair and stared into her eyes.

He was in the apartment, the one he was standing on. He saw the girl, in her room, sharpening a knife. Outside her father was drinking, watching TV. Then he was in the apartments hallway. It was dark but he could see. See the girl come out from the shadows and stab a man. She pulled him out into the moonlight pouring through the window and realized that she got the wrong guy. To cover it up, she cut 'bite marks' on the man's neck, and stabbed him some more. The girl ran back inside before anyone would see, and brought the knife with her.

Mingyu breathes out and holds the girl's face with both hands. "It's people like you who keep getting me in trouble," he says. He clicks his tongue, "Why can't we just live like you stupid humans can?" Before the girl could reply, Mingyu twists his hands in one swift motion, a resonant crack could be heard, then he stood up, dusted off his clothes, and left.

-

He kept thinking about the sad look in Wonwoo's eyes earlier. He knew he shouldn't feel that way, but oddly enough, he felt mesmerized by his deep brown shade, and the words they spoke:

_"Then you're giving me more reasons to kill you."_

Did the mortal mean what Mingyu thought he meant or not? Is there even a chance?

"Chance of what?"

Mingyu was late to realize that he voiced out his last thought. He shakes his head and looks up to see Jihoon. "Nothing. Why are you here?"

Jihoon turns around while he spoke. "I owe someone something, this is how he wanted me to pay back." Mingyu follows him inside, Jihoon preparing his belongings. "I only dropped him off, and I sent him in your room. The others might think he's rare food and eat him." Mingyu is dumbfounded, quickly losing his composure.

"Hyung! You brought a human here?" He whisper-shouts. Jihoon shrugs his shoulder and walks towards the door. "I think you guys suit each other. Ya know, you're both such _airheads."_

The older boy closes the door behind him, leaving Mingyu gawking at the door. After a moment he remembered the human upstairs and quickly made a run for it.

Taking two steps at a time, he reached his door when a sudden surge of fear and excitement flooded him. Who would it be? And _why?_ And how?

Taking a deep breathe, his hands go for the door knob, and gently he pushes open.

-

Wonwoo felt giddy, and talkative. Which he both didn't normally feel. And maybe that was why Jihoon kept side eyeing him. Once classes were over, Jihoon pulled Wonwoo to the empty hallway. He pointed an accusatory finger at the boy. "Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" Wonwoo giggles. Can you believe he fucking giggled? "Hyung, really it's me." Jihoon looked skeptical, making Wonwoo laugh again.

"Hyung I'm serious! I'm just, I don't know. Happy? I guess? Soonyoung approved of me liking one of you." Jihoon finally breathes, "Seriously, if I knew you got like this because of a simple crush, I should have gotten you one sooner."

The two head back to the general direction of the school's main entrance, passing by the other students who seem oblivious to them.

"So," Jihoon prompts.  
"So?" Wonwoo answers.

Jihoon sighs and hits the younger on the head. "Who's the guy, you asshead!" Wonwoo rubs his head and scowls at him. "Ya, you didn't have to do that, I was joking." He sighs and stares at nothing in particular. "His name is Kim Mingyu and I think he's killed some before. I applied to keep watch on him until I finally know he did, then," Wonwoo left the unsaid words hanging in the air. Jihoon nods, knowing what he meant.

Jihoon tried to lift up the mood again.

"That's why I'm starving myself too. I don't want Seungcheol to carry a burden like that." Wonwoo nods at his dark attempt for humor, but suddenly jumps at the next words his friend said.

"Let's go, Kim Mingyu is my roommate. I'll introduce you two."

-

The ride took them four hours.  
Normally Jihoon would be home in just minutes if he had used his powers, but carrying Wonwoo while running a three-kilometer road would be tiring. That's why when they came back to the house, Wonwoo was sleepy as hell.

"Let's go, and wake up a bit. You might fall down."

Jihoon guided the sleepy Wonwoo up to Mingyu's room. Letting him sit on the bed, he warns him that Mingyu may get surprised and attack, "So, just be ready."

Jihoon leaves him to fend for himself, and he prefers sitting on the floor. As he did, he propped his head on the bed and felt whispers of sleep call out to him.

"What kind of introduction is this even?" Wonwoo tries hard, or in other words, not at all to fight off the sleep.

Sadly, he loses (wins?)

-

Mingyu was surprised to see Wonwoo sleeping inside his room, and more than that, his exposed neck and the aromatic scent of his blood. He stepped in and closed the door behind him, locking it. Mingyu felt his fangs come out, his skin tingle and his senses rendered, becoming heightened and alert. He feels every breathe Wonwoo takes, the rush of his blood, and the sweet, sweet scent of Wonwoo's blood. Mingyu found himself drawn nearer, and nearer, until he was kneeling in front of Wonwoo's sleeping body, fangs bared, ready to bite-

"Do I smell that good that you forgot about yourself?" Mingyu jumps back, surprised, and closes his mouth. Wonwoo stretches his limbs, yawns, then smirks at Mingyu. "I thought vampires didn't blush," Mingyu holds his face, and he feels them heating up, if that was even possible. Mingyu couldn't believe he was losing his cool composure in front of Jeon Wonwoo.

He removes his hands on his face the stands up. "Shut it, I wasn't blushing." He makes his way to his closet and starts undressing. "You're so tan," Wonwoo comments, and Mingyu suddenly feels embarrassed with his top off. "Not all vampires are pale, you dummy." Shrugging of the shyness, he turns to Wonwoo, still topless and giving him a view of his chiseled abdomen and biceps. "I could kill you now, you know." Wonwoo nods, "Sure you can." Mingyu walks closer, eyes crinkling. "I really could you know," Wonwoo licks his lips, then touches Mingyu's chest with his metal stake, "Me too, I _really_ can kill you too."

Mingyu sighs, "This isn't fun," sitting on his bed and ignoring how Wonwoo stared at him. "When did you last drink?" Mingyu knew what he was referring to, so he gave it an honest answer. "Hmmm, five-no, six years ago? I can't remember." Wonwoo nods, "How does it feel though? Does it hurt when you bite someone?" Mingyu ponders over this, "There are three ways of feeding," Mingyu sits up, counting on his fingers. "The painless one, the painful one and the euphoric one." Mingyu cocks his head to the side, "Why do you ask? And _why_ are you here?"

Wonwoo extends his hand, Mingyu stares at it. "Hi, my name is Jeon Wonwoo and I'm appointed to watch over you as your official host." Mingyu's eyes widen, shocked and excited at the same time. "What? I didn't get informed about this." Wonwoo nods, "Now you are."

Mingyu shakes his head, realization dawning on him. "Wait, so is that why you were asking about the feeding?" Wonwoo nods, looking anywhere but at Mingyu. "Seungcheol feeds Jihoon, Junhui feeds Minghao, Soonyoung," he sighs, "I know he feeds Seokmin even though he doesn't tell me. It seems like its part of my duty to keep you from harming others, so I also become your food."

Mingyu's ears are ringing as he digests everything Wonwoo just said. He has been missing out all these years! Now he felt giddy and excited. "Have you really not fed for six years?" Mingyu's eyebrows brunch up, "Look, if you're afraid I'd hurt you then you clearly still don't know me." Wonwoo gulps, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

Mingyu chuckles, "I'll show you, come here." Wonwoo carefully sits on the bed, facing Mingyu. Mingyu couldn't help but chuckle again. "Who knew you'd be like this, Jeon Wonwoo." Before Wonwoo could even reply, his lips were being kissed by Mingyu. Mingyu's eyes were closed so Wonwoo closed his. The bed dipped behind him, causing Wonwoo to hold unto Mingyu's shoulders. Mingyu kisses Wonwoo as gentle as he could, his hands holding the latter's chin up as he slowly prodded his tongue to be let in. Wonwoo opens his mouth with a deep moan, making Mingyu smile. He lifts up the boy, hands on Wonwoo's waist as he situates him on his lap. They didn't break the kiss, as Mingyu prods deeper, kissing, licking, biting Wonwoo's bottom lip, nibbling then kissing him again.

Wonwoo kept eliciting low moans and groans, hands tight on Mingyu's shoulders. Mingyu breaks the kiss to peck and lick at Wonwoo's jaw, down to his neck. He kept kissing his neck as Wonwoo tilts his head to the side to give Mingyu more access. With one more lick, Mingyu opens his mouth and bites unto Wonwoo's neck.

_"The painless one, the painful one and the euphoric one."_

Wonwoo felt like he was coming to a release, like he smoked the special type of weed Jisoo grew. Mingyu was drinking his blood, he could feel his heart beat faster and the blood rush through his veins. The vampire was still kissing him, licking at the wound, healing it up. Mingyu knew he should be careful, he shouldn't take too much or else he might accidentally kill Wonwoo. He kissed up the wound, kissed up his neck, back to where his mouth was.

They kissed for some time until Wonwoo felt his lips become too sensitive. He breaks away from the kiss, panting. Mingyu chuckles, "I guess we did a lot more than feeding." Wonwoo feels his face heat up. He tries to stand and get off Mingyu's lap but almost fell backwards, Mingyu making a quick motion to catch him. "Ha-ha, I think my legs got a little dead." Wonwoo sits down on the bed wiping trickles of sweat on his forehead. "I think I've only noticed this now, but why is it so hot in here?" Mingyu proceeds to take a shirt from his closet, putting it on he says, "I really don't like the cold."

Wonwoo hums, "Is that why you went back inside when I asked for help?" Mingyu looks surprised. "You remember that?" Wonwoo nods. "Yeah, I thought I was gonna die. But then you came back with shoes on and saved me." Mingyu nods, "What were you even doing there, though?"

Wonwoo smiles at the memory. "I was chasing one of the vampires who happened to kill a child down the village. I must have slipped and hit my head." Mingyu sends a quick text to Jihoon to bring home some pizza and take Seungcheol with him.

"Then I woke up and felt like my body was frozen. Then I saw you come out," Wonwoo smiles Mingyu. "And now I'm alive." Mingyu shakes his head, "I'm assuming you checked what was in the fireplace, huh?" Wonwoo nods. "And you still suspect me of the one who killed the old man uptown?" Wonwoo nods.

Mingyu sighs, "The body in the fireplace was a vampire not a human. I'm guessing that was the one you were chasing after." Mingyu looks at his fingers, "And as for the old man, I _promise_ I really didn't kill him. I was running that day because Seokmin was looking for me and he was about to put a stake through my heart for leaving without permission!"

Wonwoo shakes his head, _unbelievable!_ he thought. He feels his phone vibrate with a text from Seungcheol.

 **fr: cheoliepop**  
still feeding hoonie ;)  be there soon.

Mingyu raises his eyebrow when Wonwoo starts coughing, cheeks turning red. "Are you okay?" Wonwoo see's Mingyu smirking at him, and nods his head. "I'm fine, just . . . I'm fine."

Mingyu nods then heads back to the bed. He places himself inside the covers and finds his most comfortable position. Wonwoo stares at him. Mingyu stares back.

"I'm sleepy," Mingyu starts.

Wonwoo just blinks, "Okay." Mingyu sighs. He sits up and pulls Wonwoo to his side, nuzzling his hair then down his neck. "Wonwoo-ah, let's sleep." Wonwoo feels like purring, Mingyu's hot breathe was tingling his skin."O-okay," he murmurs.

Mingyu grins and gets him under the covers, pulling his waist hard against his and caging a protective arm around his middle. The vampire places a kiss on Wonwoo's lips as Wonwoo turns around. Mingyu keeps kissing Wonwoo, hard then soft, then hard again. Wonwoo feels embarrassed enough from squirming so much earlier, so he decided to kiss back.

Wonwoo was sure his kissing was really sloppy, but with the way Mingyu reacted, he might think otherwise. Wonwoo suddenly felt something hard against his back. And he wasn't a kid to not know what it was. For the first time, Wonwoo hears Mingyu groan, and apparently, this turns him on. He began kissing back harder, every time Mingyu pushed his tongue in, he'd fight back. His hands were clutching Mingyu's shoulders while the former had his hand on Wonwoo's waist, the other holding his face.

Mingyu must have gotten the signal when Wonwoo gave one deep kiss before the two broke apart, each out of breathe. Mingyu smiles, then moves in for another kiss, or so Wonwoo thought, but instead goes for his left shoulder and bites down gently. He didn't feel any pain, but a mark was left, and indention of the vampires teeth. Wonwoo was about to ask what that was for, but Mingyu answered before he could.

"You're mine now."

The vampire doesn't wait for a reply as he quickly pulls the mortal close, embracing him with his arms and immediately falling asleep.

Wonwoo was left astonished and giddy. He didn't know they would end up like this, spooning on Mingyu's bed. He felt so elated with joy and drowsiness.

The only problem was, how the hell was he going to tell Soonyoung that he lied about being his appointed host and how he could convince him.

"I'll figure something out." He says, as he relaxes in Mingyu's arms and falls to oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i hope u enjoyed this fic pls comment or kudos or whatever i wanna know what u guys think about it! 
> 
> i kno vampire!aus are very common so imma try to make this one the weirdest, saddest most tragic one of all with a tiny bit happy ending （⌒▽⌒）


	2. Thriller Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jicheol, jihan, junhao! 
> 
> wow look at all the ships which one could be titanic? (∩_∩)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter! in this chapter other characters are introduced, and just in case anyone might get confused, Seungcheol is mute here, and his words are spoken through italicized sentences/words.

Usually Mingyu wakes up when he hears the slightest sound of someone else breathing. But somehow, he didn't. He had no idea why or how, but he felt too comfortable to feel anything beyond that. He hugged Wonwoo closer as he feels himself tingle from the proximity. Finally, he feels warm.

 

-

 

Jihoon skips up the steps, Seungcheol behind him, oblivious to the cold weather. Both of them were wearing their uniforms, Jihoon had his unbuttoned, while Seungcheol had his up to the neck. The contrast between the two could be ticked off as complete polar opposites, but that's probably why they're together.

"Jun should be here, and Jeonghan too." Jihoon waits for Seungcheol as he slowly comes up the stairs, boxes of pizza on one hand, drinks on the other. Jihoon moves to take the food from Seungcheol using his telekinesis, and the older bunches his brows. "Silly, I wanted to hold your hand." Jihoon replies, transferring the food inside the kitchen and grabbing Seungcheol's hand and intertwining it with his. This made Seungcheol smile, happy enough to pull Jihoon into a swift kiss and walk like nothing happened.

Jihoon's lips turn up, smiling to himself.

 

-

 

"Oh God, get a room!" Jihoon hurls a pillow at Jeonghan and Jisoo when they catch them feeding shamelessly on the sofa. "Ya! Try telling that to him! He doesn't listen!" Jeonghan jabs an accusatory finger towards Jisoo who was busy sucking off Jeonghan's neck. After one last lick, Jisoo turns Jeonghan's face around and plants a chaste kiss. "Forgive me, I was hungry and I didn't want to run upstairs because Jeonghan would get too hor-" 

Jisoo was interrupted by Jeonghan's hand grabbing him by the balls. "Shua, shut up or you'll never get this hand on you ever again." Jeonghan smiles at Seungcheol, whose eyes were being covered by Jihoon on his tiptoes. "Yoon, Hong, don't you ever do that in front of Cheol ever again. I will _incinerate_ you."

Jeonghan raises his hands in promise while Jisoo  puts his on his chest. "Understood," they said in unison, as Jihoon guides Seungcheol to the stairs, only removing his hands when they had their backs turned. "Sorry about that," Jihoon says. Seungcheol shakes his head, smiling when he suddenly lifted Jihoon up, princess style, and ran towards his room. Seungcheol dives down and claims Jihoon's lips with his in a soft attack. Jihoon giggles as he reaches down to open the knob and they both enter. The vampire expected to be dropped unceremoniously unto the bed, but Seungcheol surprised him by gently laying him down and breaking their lips a part so that Seungcheol can plant a kiss on Jihoon's forehead. "You've gone soft on me, Cheollie." Seungcheol gives him a wink and proceeds to remove his uniform, rummaging inside one of Jihoon's drawers for a shirt. He puts one on as Jihoon does the same, although he put on one of Seungcheol's sweaters, which is probably three times bigger on him. It was times like this when Seungcheol felt happiness and pain at the same time. He wanted to tell Jihoon that he looked adorable, that he thinks he's fallen too hard for him, but sadly no words can ever leave his mouth. He felt pain unlike no other, when he couldn't say he loved him back. He felt pain when he couldn't say 'I'm here' or 'I miss you'.

 _One day_ , he thought.

"Cheol? Are you okay?" Jihoon lightly taps on Seungcheol's forehead because of the creases forming when his eyebrows scrunch up together. Seungcheol shakes his head no, and proceeds to pinch Jihoon's cheeks as he nuzzles their noses together. "I look cute, don't I?" Jihoon muses, and Seungcheol nods. Jihoon laughs, "You always do that, so I know." Jihoon pats the mortal on the cheek and was about to walk to the door when Seungcheol grabbed his hand. "Cheol?" Jihoon asked. He just stood there, staring at their hands. Then he moves to kiss the back of Jihoon's palms. The intensity in Seungcheol's eyes when he did that felt strong enough to shake Jihoon's heart.

"I know, Choi Seungcheol, I love you too."

 

-

 

Wonwoo woke up from the feeling of icy arms hugging him. He felt disoriented at first, then remembered where he was. He relaxed a bit, but felt uncomfortable within the cold cage he was currently in. He shifted in his position and turned around to face Mingyu. The vampire looked so ethereal, with lavish black hair and thick lashes, pale rose lips and sun-kissed skin. He held up a hand and hovered above the sleeping vampires face. _Can I touch him? Can't I?_ Wonwoo was halted from his thoughts when deep violet eyes stared back at him in amusement. Wonwoo pulled his hand back and ran it through his hair, as an excuse. 

"What were you about to do?" Mingyu smirks. Wonwoo feels his face flush, "I was fixing my hair." He taps the vampires arms still caged around him and Mingyu removes them. Wonwoo stands up and starts to stretch, while Mingyu watched in fascination. "Wonwoo," Mingyu sits up on the bed, "Even though you are my host, doesn't mean we'll get into weird relationships like the others do, okay?" Wonwoo doesn't turn around and keeps stretching. Finally he stops and turns to Mingyu. "Like I even wanted that in the first place." Wonwoo stands up and walks to the door, leaving behind a ruffled and regretful Mingyu.

Outside the hall he catches sight of Jihoon and Seungcheol leaving their room. "Hyung." The both look up at the same time and waves. "We just arrived, I was going to come and get you," Jihoon chirped, while Seungcheol started glaring at something behind Wonwoo. "Hyung?"   
A tall figure suddenly made its way beside Wonwoo and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Cheol, Jihoon, let me introduce my host." Jihoon and Seungcheol were both surprised judging on how their eyes grew comically larger. "Host? Wonwoo I didn't know anything about this." Seungcheol had his eyebrows knit together and Wonwoo knew it was a bad idea to lie in front of him. Wonwoo quickly pulls Seungcheol away from Jihoon and heads to the balcony. "We'll be right back!" He shouts when Jihoon suddenly complains about Wonwoo stealing other peoples boyfriends.

 

-

 

Wonwoo took Seungcheol at what he assumes might be the apartments balcony. He closes the door behind them and turns to Seungcheol, who had his arms folded, waiting for an explanation. "Look, hyung. I'll just ask Soonyoung-hyung to appoint me." Seungcheol shakes his head, and holds up his hands to sign something. _You'll get punished for this!_ he says angrily. "I know, hyung, but I . . . uhm," Wonwoo fidgets in his place, which only makes Seungcheol more agitated. _What is it?_ he signs, and Wonwoo gives in. "I like him, hyung." Seungcheol throws his hands up in exasperation and surprise. _You lied because of that?_ Wonwoo holds both of Seungcheol's hands to stop him from signing anymore and looks the older in the eyes. "Hyung, please just support me on this. I want to be the one to kill him." Seungcheol sighs, then nods. _Okay,_ he signs, _I'll help you train for your assessment, then I'll do the assigning instead of Soonyoung_. Seungcheol shakes his head again, opening the door to exit the balcony. _Keep it a secret until then,_ he signs, both make their way down to the kitchen.

 

-

 

"What did you two talk about?" Mingyu asks, generally curious. Wonwoo takes a glance at Seungcheol, who was busy eating the pizza being shoveled in his mouth by Jihoon to pay attention to the question. "Nothing much, just explained my appointment." Nonchalantly, Wonwoo dives for a pizza, only to be stopped by cold hands. Mingyu had a hold of his arm as he stared at Jihoon, who stared back at him, then they heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Jisoo had Jeonghan in a tight grip, followed by a sleepy Jun carried by an agitated Minghao. Wonwoo was about to ask what was wrong when it happened. He didn't know how to describe it since it was his first time seeing it. All of them, the hosts, have studied and read on books about vampires, the ancient ones and the new ones. But this may be something they've never seen in a book before, or anything that Soonyoung has mentioned . . . _would_ mention. 

The air suddenly grew thin and suffocating, it felt cold to the bones. The figure that made its way through the door was now standing meters from them. The door that had the holy symbol carved on it was shattered and smoldering, the creature was surveying it's surroundings. This was no ordinary vampire, Wonwoo as well as Seungcheol knew that, and so did Jihoon and the rest. Their eyes were starting to glow a violent red as the creature stepped closer. He looked almost human-if not for his purely red eyes and bluish-white skin. His fangs were protruding from a very odd angle, his nails were long and black, and it seemed like he had wings, or bones shaped into wings. He moved erratically, his head making sudden turns. _"K-kill . . . K-kil . . . "_ the creature actually talked. Seungcheol was now completely behind Jihoon, Wonwoo was caged in by Mingyu's arms. Junhui was now fully awake, and his birthmark, in the shape of the holy symbol, was glowing. Minghao had their hands intertwined, while the vampire slowly transformed. Minghao was a special case in the vampire world, the only one with demon blood. It almost seemed like fate when Jun was made his host, because Jun was the last of the hosts to be blessed by the Angels with nephilim blood in his veins. Junhui was the only one who could control Minghao, and right now it seemed like the creature was greatly affecting him. Jisoo's eyes were the reddest, his fangs had appeared and his veins had turned black. He was one of the oldest vampires, having to be the only vampire left from the 1500's. He was one of the strongest, with the purest and oldest vampire blood running through him. Jeonghan had his arms wrapped protectively on Jisoo's chest, as if holding him back. Jihoon had lost all emotion on his face, his eyes had turned pink, and his wings are starting to come out. Seungcheol still held his hand even though Jihoon was now void of any emotion. He's the youngest vampire, from the 1800's, but probably the most dangerous one. He has been in the isolation ward ever since he was captured in the 1900's, for killing about 5 cities worth of victims. No one knew how, but somehow he had changed, or more precisely, Seungcheol changed him. 

All the vampires were agitated, except for Mingyu. He had Wonwoo stand back, yet his eyes haven't been red, only the corners were, and his fangs had not appeared. He was, as if, not affected by the creature. "Ming-" before Wonwoo could even finish the creature suddenly whipped its head around and ran straight for Wonwoo. The others had no time to react as the creature took hold of Wonwoo's neck, ready to bite. Wonwoo was bracing himself from the pain when Mingyu appeared, snatching the creatures neck back and biting into it. Immediately the creature began to spasm, then it fell to the floor. Mingyu spat out black liquid, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Shitty," he said, as he carefully lifts Wonwoo from the floor. The others were back to normal, aside from their eyes. The other hosts were full of questions, ready to report back to HQ. "Haohao, I need to report this, Jeonghan, Cheol," the other two were already fixing themselves up. "I'll get the car. Jihoon call Seokmin." Jisoo leaves, planting a swift kiss on Jeonghan's forehead before going. _Are you okay?_ Seungcheol signs, and Jihoon nods his head. _I'm fine,_ he signs back. Jihoon notices that Mingyu was returning to his room. "Gyu, we need to head back, where are you going?" Mingyu answers without turning around, "I need to heal Wonwoo first, and we need to eat. I feel weak." They reach the top of the stairs and turn the corner, disappearing from Jihoon's sight. Jihoon felt the urge to drag the two back down, but with the way the creature seemed to have suddenly 'died' when Mingyu had bitten it was odd enough to make him leave the vampire alone. 

  
"Something seems off, but I can't tell," Minghao comments, staring at the stairs. "Hoonie, something isn't right." Jihoon turns to Minghao, eyebrows bunched, "That wasn't suppose to exist." Jeonghan, Jun and Seungcheol whip their heads back to the creature's body. Black ashes were the only things left, the body of the creature itself was gone. "We need to hurry," Jun says. "My birthmark glowed, which only happens when Minghao turns, but Minghao hasn't even turned, yet it started glowing." _I've never seen all of you guys turn so quickly, too_ , Seungcheol signs. Jeonghan ties his hair up and examines the dust left by the creature. "I'll get some of this for testing." Jisoo drives up front and honks for the others to get in. "Get some of the door pieces too," Jun reminds him, pulling Minghao by the arm into the car. They load up the car, their peaceful dinner ruined, and with one last glance at the apartment, they drive off into the night.

  
-

  
Wonwoo felt sleepy yet awake, something in between. Mingyu had laid him down on the bed, the soft sheets felt as though he were on the clouds. A creak signals Mingyu returning into the room, a tray balanced on his hands. "You need to eat." Wonwoo sits up on the bed, feeling around his neck for the source of the pain. His fingers touch a tender part on his neck, his fingers returning blood stained after pressing on it. "Oh, it's a wound." Wonwoo proceeds to apply pressure on the side of his neck to completely stop the bleeding, then reaches for a slice of pizza from the tray Mingyu had brought. Mingyu sits beside Wonwoo, staring at his fingers. He let's a moment pass, then when he couldn't take it anymore, started to remove Wonwoo's fingers from the wound and sucking each finger slowly. The action surprises Wonwoo, making him jump and he painfully bites his tongue in the process. Mingyu finishes licking the blood off Wonwoo's finger, yet his eyes were still red and his fangs have appeared. "Wonwoo, can I eat now?" Wonwoo turns to Mingyu with his other hand on his mouth. His violet eyes seemed to mix with the crimson splashes on his irises. The longer Wonwoo stared at them, the greater the urge to kiss him grew. He cleared his throat and nodded. "Go ahead," he says, adjusting his position on the bed to accommodate Mingyu's large body.

The vampire smiles, as if generally happy to be finally fed. The way his lips curl up and his fangs protrude makes Wonwoo's heart skip a beat, expecting him to bite down on his neck. Instead, Mingyu's hand snakes its way to hold Wonwoo's face, using his thumbs to dexterously part his lips as he draws his face near. "You bit your tongue, didn't you?" Wonwoo covers his mouth with the back of his hand, shaking his head. "No. No kissing, it hurts." Mingyu could feel the heat radiating from Wonwoo's body, felt it cover him and envelop him like warm blankets of smoke. He dips down and kisses Wonwoo's open palm, then removing it to pin the mortal down on the bed, aggressively forcing his kiss. Wonwoo had no choice but to open up for him, since he really just felt weak by the feeling of being kissed so intensely. Wonwoo could feel Mingyu smiling against his lips when he finally let him use his tongue, gently licking and sucking, drawing the blood that was left to bleed. When there wasn't anymore blood left to eat, Mingyu gives one last kiss, just for the hell of it, and breaks apart from Wonwoo. "Stay put," the vampire says, trailing his icy hands from Wonwoo's face down to his jawline, to his neck and collarbones. He stops at the collar of his sweater, pulling it down to expose Wonwoo's pale white skin underneath his dark clothes. Something inside Mingyu heats up at the sight of a flushed Wonwoo beneath him with his left shoulder exposed. However his eyes land on the wound Wonwoo was holding earlier. I need to heal him first, he thought, as he gently tilted Wonwoo's head to access the area better.

The gentle stroke of his tongue sends shivers down Wonwoo's spine, but he was strong enough to conceal it. The pain ebbed away slowly, through the magical healing of the vampire's saliva. Most times he found it disgusting, especially the first time he saw Jihoon and Seungcheol do it. But now, he has found it more romantic than revolting, in a very strange way. Wonwoo continues to kiss his way down to Wonwoo's shoulder, nipping at the skin and grazing his fangs on his milky-white skin. Mingyu reveled in making Wonwoo tremble in his arms. He felt so content feeling Wonwoo try to stay still as hard as he could, but he could every breathe, every tingle, every move the human could make. 

  
Mingyu continues to tease Wonwoo before biting down on the intersection where his neck and shoulder meets. This time though, he didn't use the euphoria bite on Wonwoo, instead he used the painless one, because they might not be able to go to HQ if Wonwoo was too high, and when Wonwoo is high, it makes Mingyu's tolerance to lust a whopping zero. Sex wasn't going to happen between the two of them, he could have sworn he only felt like those when mating season arrives, but the bottom line is, no fucking, period. He finishes healing the bite wound on Wonwoo, as the human starts fixing his crumpled shirt. "Aren't you cold?" Mingyu asks, noticing how thin his sweater actually is. Wonwoo raises his eyebrows, glancing at his clothes. "Uhm . . . no? Yes? I don't know, I kinda feel both." Mingyu gets up and heads to his closet, removing a hoodie from the hangers and throwing it towards Wonwoo. "Put that on, it's cold outside."

  
-

  
Wonwoo could now clearly see how the door carved with holy symbols has completely been broken into smithereens. The entire entry way was a mess, and the kitchen had an eerie imprint of a body on the floor. "Since Jisoo-hyung and the others took the car, we're gonna have to make a run for it." Mingyu bends down a bit, and Wonwoo stares at him, confused. "What are you doing?" Mingyu sighs, standing up. "What? Did you prefer I carry you princess style?" Wonwoo mentally slaps himself, _He was offering a piggyback ride, and you just had to be a headass,_ he thought. "No, no. I didn't know what you were trying to say, sorry. Uhm," Wonwoo gestures for him turn back around, sighing again, Mingyu braces himself for Wonwoo's weight, but he was surprisingly incredibly light. "Do you even eat?" he asks, as he heads out of the house. It was definitely a good idea to make Wonwoo wear the hoodie, since it was freaking cold outside, but warmth spread all over Mingyu's body as Wonwoo puffs out an 'Of course I eat' directly to his ear, his warm breathe tickling his face. He starts to make a jog before he transcends into a lighting-speed run, holding Wonwoo tight as to not let him fall. _Warmth_ , he thought. _This is the warmest I have ever been._

 

_-_

 

The host HQ wasn't as chaotic as they expected it to be, instead it was rather quiet. Too quite  if you asked Jeonghan. "What did Soonyoung say on the phone?" Junhui checks the time on his phone. "Maybe it's because its already late? Soonyoumg must not have waken the others up. He said to hurry," he says, interlocking his hands with Minghao who got very agitated again. Junhui tried to relax him by dulling the vampire's senses by pulling him aside and bestowing a sweet and passionate kiss. "Calm down, Hao. I don't know why you're getting so worked up." Minghao sweeps Junhui's bottom lip with his finger, sighing. "Lets . . . let's just hurry." Seungcheol has unlocked the HQ door, and the group quietly walks in.

The door should have locked automatically, yet it did not make the soft click Seungcheol was so sensitive to. Junhui, can you lock the door? he signs. "Why? Doesn't it lock on its own?" The thought disturbs the three hosts. That was the only entrance to the building, it was the only door that locks inside and out. "Okay, this is creeping me out." Jisoo pulls Jeonghan a bit closer and rubs indistinct shapes on his lower back. "I feel uncomfortable being here, let's hurry up." Seungcheol noticed how the vampires were reacting, and strangely Jihoon had yet to voice out his opinion. The small vampire was on heightened alert, his eyes snapping from left to right, looking back again and again. Seungcheol was subtle when he signed to Jihoon, so that the others wouldn't see. _Why are you guys acting strange?_ Jihoon kept walking, but signed back secretly. _There's something wrong here, I feel uncomfortable._ Seungcheol nods, yet he is bothered by the vampire's statement. What could they possibly feel that was wrong? He had a hunch that something might be wrong, but he's senses weren't that skilled and it was always quite this time of the night. The group makes their way into the hallway leading to Soonyoung's office. The hallway was eerily quiet, their footsteps too loud in their ears.

The always closed mahogany door was now open. A chill runs down the host's spines, and the vampires start hissing. "I don't think we should head in there." Jisoo holds Jeonghan back when the slightest sound of a footstep resounded in the empty hallway. Minghao had entrusted Junhui to Seungcheol as he volunteers to enter first. "I've been feeling odd ever since we were back at the apartment, I'll sense whatever might come to me," he reasons when Junhui starts to complain why he would do so. The host shuts up when Minghao gestures for them to enter. Jihoon had a grip on Seungcheol's hands, leading the way inside. Soon young's table wasn't empty. He sat there, with someone. The person(?) was wearing a long, black coat and had his back to them. "Soonyoung-ssi, why is the place like this?" Jeonghan questions, stepping forward a bit when he was sure they weren't alone in the building. With his sudden move, the black-cloaked person moved, making its way in front of them. Time seemed to slow-down when the figure approached. The vampires felt sluggish and the hosts couldn't move at all. The black-cloaked man raised his head up ever so slightly, his eyes red and shining, "Forget everything that happened tonight, the creature, the door, ever coming here. Forget." And with a realization too late, Minghao knew they shouldn't have looked him in the eye. The last thing they saw before falling unconscious to the floor was a pointed nose when the black-cloaked figure looked-up, and a hushed "I'm sorry guys" before blacking out to oblivion.

  
-

  
Mingyu knew knocking Wonwoo unconscious wasn't the smartest idea, but after witnessing what had happened in Soonyoung's apartment, he knew he had to. Wonwoo was surprisingly quick to catch on when he said something wasn't right. Mingyu had already sensed Seokmin's presence, along with Soonyoung and the others. But the peculiar thing was that Seokmin's was faint while the others were strong, which only led him into thinking that something must have happened, or will happen. He stops his jog abruptly making Wonwoo almost go vertigo. "Sorry, not used to carrying people." Wonwoo breathes in and out, "Why? It's not like you've never given one before." Mingyu nods, "You're right, I haven't." Mingyu gave Wonwoo the privelage of being the first to blush when he turned, smirking as he did. "Let's go."

  
Wonwoo unlocked the door and locked it again once they were inside. "Odd, it always locks by itself." This piece of information confirms his suspicion, and he quickly pulls Wonwoo to a secluded corner, standing him to the wall."Listen, I'm gonna have to do something I realty don't want to do, but I have to." Before Wonwoo could argue, Mingyu had already bitten down on his shoulder, a surprised gasp escaping the human's lips before falling asleep. "You taste really sweet, didn't you know that?" He proceeds to carry Mingyu on his back with no effort, then heads to the hallway leading to Soonyoung's office.

-

Seokmin was already removing his heavy coat when he finally lifted the spell cast on Soonyoung. "Is it done? Oh dear god!" Soonyoung exclaims when he sees his students and the vampires lying unconscious on the floor. "You could have let them sit before knocking them out!" Seokmin cocks his head ro the side, gazing down at the unconscious boys before him. Minghao had served as a cushion for Junhui, while Seungcheol and Jihoon had their limbs tied up. Jeonghan and Jisoo, well, were in a very compromising position, with Jeonghan lying on top of Jisoo. Soonyoung hits the laughing vampire at the back of his head and starts lifting up the students to the nearby couches. "Help out you headass!" Seokmin sighs, rubbing the back of his head. "Aigoo, you didn't have to hit with so much force!" He retorts, lifting the three vampires using his telekinesis. "Get the others for me, they're heavy." Seokmin clicks his tongue but does what he say anyways. When all six teenagers, well not technically teenagers, since the vampires are older than Soonyoung, were laid down on the sofa, Seokmin taps Soonyoung lightly on the shoulder. "I'm hungry," the vampire says baring his fangs in his attempt at aegyo. "Soonyoung-ah, can I eat you pretty please?" Soonyoung wanted to punch the vampire on the face so badly, but he knows he promised to feed him after, and he wasn't one to break promises. "Hurry up." Soonyoung starts unbuttoning his shirt, Seokmin grabbing his arm and pulling him into his room. When the mortal started to protest, he shushed him by giving a peck on the lips.

"They might wake up you know."

Seokmin sits Soonyoung on the bed, which surprises him because normally the host wouldn't tolerate him being manhandled. "You seen awfully obedient tonight." Soonyoung answers by grabbing Seokmin down under, making the vampire chuckle. "Yeah, keep doing that and we might do something other than feeding." Seokmin doesn't wait for a reply, just dives down and claims Soonyoung's lips with his. Seokmin's hands roam from Soonyoung's face, down to his neck and over his chest, continuing to unbutton his shirt until it was off. Soonyoung responded to every touch, a soft whimper whenever Seokmin bites gently on his bottom lip. He kisses his way down to Soonyoung's jawline to his collarbones, then bites down gently on his shoulder, Soonyoung's hands gripping the vampire's arms. It was painless, but whenever he feeds Seokmin he felt weak and soft. Seokmin's hands work their way to unbutton Soonyoung's pants when a habd stops him. "You can't do that," the mortal says sleepily, making Soonyoung groan. "Soonyoungie, just let me do it." Soonyoung shakes his head, "No."

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_"Pleae?"_

_"I said no."_

_"Pretty please~?"_

_"Fuck, okay. Okay!"_

Seokmin's lips curl up as he nimbly unzipped Soonyoung's pants and throws them off the mortal. "And he says he's not hard." Seokmin starts stroking, spreading the soft liquid all over Soonyoung's head. He kept pumping up and down gently, watching Soonyoung's reaction: face tilted up, eyes closed, breath hitching every now and then. Seokmin pumps faster, making Soonyoung curse out loud. "Fuck, that feels good." This comment somehow encourages Seokmin, as he stares Soonyoung in the eyes while he slowly lowered his head down. His lips touch the tip of Soonyoung's cock, making Soonyoung gasp in pleasure. He gives a tentative lick at the tip, then without any warning, downs him at one go. He felt Soonyoung's hips buckle, as he pumped at the base while his head bobbed up and down. "Fuck, Seokmin I'm gonna come if you keep at that pace!" Seokmin ignores his warning, swirling his tongue around the tip and grazing his teeth. "You're going too fast!" Soonyoung starts to feel heat pool at the bottom of his stomach, as he prepares himself for release. Soonyoung moves to pull out of Seokmin but the vampire doesn't budge.   _I'll let you come in my mouth_ , he says telepathically. Soonyoung seemed to have received it because he  grabs hold of Seokmin's face as he reaches his climax. The vampire swallows everything, and licks his lips, satisfied with the reaction Soonyoung just gave away. "Okay, since you let me come in your mouth which is a first, I'll do one thing you ask." Seokmin brightens at the idea, thinking long and hard about what to do. Soonyoung cleans himself up and puts his pants back on, buttoning his shirt. What could I make you do, he thought. Seokmin looks around his room; papers, books, weapons, a bed, a medical knife, a chair-that's it! Seokmin claps his hands delightedly. Soonyoung had no idea what he was in for. "Tell me when you've thought of something. Right now, we need to fix the apartment and get them back home. Help me get them in the car." Seokmin smiles inwardly, following Soonyoung out the door. _Sigh, this is gonna be one long night."_


	3. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter i reveal verkwan/boonon + meanie breaks up + chan's introduction + angst + violence 
> 
> wow i lobeu this combination, enjoy!

Mingyu takes the unconscious Wonwoo outside and runs for the city. He needed to take him as far as possible until they were out of Seokmin's radar. He wouldn't want the both of them to forget what happened that night, especially what they just did. He wasn't as concerned about the supposedly extinct creature that showed up, he was more concerned about Wonwoo forgetting what they have been doing.

Mingyu's lips quirk up, _who knew I'd get so smitten over this guy?_ He asks himself as he stops at a park, far enough that Seokmin wouldn't sense them. He sits down on the bench and lays Wonwoo down, resting the mortal's head on his lap. He knew they couldn't stay there for the rest of the night, so Mingyu fishes out his phone he's rarely ever used and dials a number. The person answers on the third ring. "Hello?" Mingyu ruffles Wonwoo's head and the other shivers from the cold.

"Hansol? Yeah, its me." Mingyu proceeds to carry Wonwoo back on his arms, cradling the phone between his shoulders.

"Yeah, can you prepare a room for me? I need a place to spend the night."

—

_Hansol was lying awake on his huge bed, waiting for someone to arrive. The door to his room opens slowly, and a shy blonde boy peeks his head in. Hansol immediately sits up and gestures for the person to enter. The guy enters, unsure and stands awkwardly in the middle of the room. "Seungkwan-ah, why are you so scared?" The boy—Seungkwan, raises his head up and puffs out his cheeks, "I am not", he replies, his hands hidden behind him. Hansol laughs, a genuine laugh, and stands up to shake the host's hand. "I'm Hansol, and it seems like you're my host from now on." Seungkwan denies his hand, for it was clammy with sweat, instead, nods his head._

The pair was such an awkward mess, but that was so long ago, and look at them now. Seungkwan was currently pinned to the wall, Hansol's strong arms holding him in place, his hips pushing hard against Seungkwan's.

A pleading moan escapes the host's lips as Hansol kisses harder and rougher, grinding his hips against Seungkwan, eliciting moans and whimpers, making him weak in the knees. Hansol breaks free and catches Seungkwan as he almost falls to the floor. "Seungkwannie, I'm sorry. You just looked _too-damn-hot_ in your maid costume earlier, I know I promised to be gentle but you were too _fucking_ cute," he rasps hard against Seungkwan's ear, nipping at his earlobe.

"Han-hansollie, ah, _ngg_ . . . Ah!" Hansol bites down unexpectedly on Seungkwan's shoulder while grinding his hips against him. Seungkwan feels like gelatin, and wants to drop down to the floor. Choi Hansol is just too much to handle! Banning him from having sex was a bad idea if he couldn't keep his hands to himself even just for a minute. Seungkwan felt sleepy and needy, but mostly sleepy. After Hansol finished feeding, he carried Seungkwan back to their room, laying him gently on the bed and kissing his forehead goodnight. Who would have known he'd fall so fucking hard for his host? He knew a lot of stories about vampires and hosts falling in love and all that jazz, but he never knew it would happen to him. Somehow, all his immortal life, he never felt like ever settling down and finding something to protect, let alone someone. Hansol smiles at the sleeping form of Seungkwan, a tired yet happy smile on the boy's lips. _I'll protect you_ , he thought, _from everything_.

Hansol's attention is caught by his phone beeping from the nightstand. The caller ID said 'Mingyu', which was rare, because normally he'd come unannounced, but here he was calling. "Hello?"

"Hansol, can you do me a favor and let me stay for the night? It's an emergency." Hansol doesn't sense any urgency in his voice though, but tells him to come over anytime he wanted. Mingyu thanks him and the line cuts.

_Hmm, what could the great Mingyu need in a time like this?_

—

The doorbell rings twice before Hansol comes down to answer the door. Under the harsh lights outside he could clearly see Mingyu carrying someone.

"You _killed_ someone?! Was that the emergency?!"

He panicked, looking around for any witnesses. Mingyu's eyes widen as Wonwoo starts to wake. He bows down and whispers into his ear, lulling the host back to sleep.

"Hansolie, no, he's my host. I didn't kill him!" He quickly adds, seeing as Hansol might have thought he killed his host. "What's wrong with him then?" Hansol questions as he locks the door behind them. "I put him to sleep, and we can't go back to the apartment because Seokmin is there." Hansol snaps his head back, "Why? What happened?" Mingyu stares down at Wonwoo, caressing his face with his eyes. "Where's the room? I'll fill you in after I tuck him to bed."

—

Hansol's spare room was surprisingly big enough for at least ten people, but he didn't mind. The bed took about a quarter of the room, but who was he to complain when both of them could finally fit on the bed. He wrapped Wonwoo in the soft sheets to keep him warm, and would wake him up later because he was quite hungry again. Wonwoo stirred in his sleep, tossing and turning, his hand reaching out for something until it found Mingyu's hand.

A soft 'gyu' left his lips before he was claimed by oblivion once more, making Mingyu smile warmly. _Gyu, huh_? For a second he didn't want to remove his hand, didn't want to lose Wonwoo's warmth. But Hansol was waiting for him downstairs and he needed all the information he could gather to piece the puzzle set on his mind.

The lights turn off as he exits the room, and makes his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where Hansol has prepared him a drink. "So," the younger vampire started, "I sense something ancient around you, and I believe it's something _very_ , very, old." Mingyu cups the warmth of the coffee, sipping slow and tentative. "I haven't seen anything like it, it seems like something that shouldn't exist anymore." Hansol looks at the ground, then at the old fireplace sandwiched between a modern mural and a leather couch. He makes his way around the chair and pushes a piece of brick from the outline of the fireplace. He turns back to Mingyu with a sly smile.

"This is gonna be our little secret okay?"

—

Wonwoo felt hot and cold. The blankets covering him like a cocoon were too warm, yet the cold arms embracing his torso were icy cold. _Again_ , he sighs, tapping on Mingyu's arm. "Mingyu," he said, voice raspy and quiet, but the vampire didn't budge, only tightening his hold harder, murmuring about 'warmth' and 'hungry'. "Mingyu, _Mingyu,"_ he said, a bit louder this time, and the vampire flinches.

"I know you like hugging my twig-like body, but please I don't want to die from hypothermia." Mingyu eventually let go and leaned back, Wonwoo murmuring a 'thanks' and tried sitting up, which was a bad idea when pounding started in his head. "Ah, what the fuck happened last night? _Shit,"_ he immediately looked up and saw an unreadable expression on Mingyu's face, "What? I swear sometimes you know," Mingyu sitting up, cocks his head to the side, "Don't you remember anything?" Wonwoo holds his head with both hands and thinks hard, looking up disappointed. "No, I can't, so can you please enlighten me?"

Mingyu shifts from the bed, preparing to stand up when Wonwoo reaches for the hem of his shirt. "Uhm, aren't you gonna have breakfast?" Mingyu nods, "Yeah, I think Hansol—oh, _OH!"_ Mingyu sits back on the bed, pulling on Wonwoo's sleeves, while the latter makes a disgruntled noise, "Too eager, aren't we?" Wonwoo starts taking off his shirt and before Mingyu realises it, he's already tomato red and looking away.

"Ya, why are the flustered one when I'm the one naked?" Mingyu clears his throat, muttering 'I'm not flustered' while grabbing Wonwoo by his sides to position him. The awkward dipping of the bed makes it hard to position Wonwok, so he grabs his waist and hoists him unto his lap. It was Wonwoo's turn to blush. "Uhm, Mingyu, this is kinda a very compromising position, don't you think?" Mingyu stares at the others milky collar bones before meeting his eyes. "No, it's not," he says, a glint of amusement hidden between his lilac irises, "Unless . . . you were thinking of something else?" This results a smack on his shoulders, and a hearty lauh from the vampire. "Get on with it," Wonwoo spits, and Mingyu obeys.

Without warning Mingyu bites down hard, and a shot of pain surges from Wonwoo's shoulder making its way to his nerve cells. An ear-splitting shriek resounds in the room and tears fall from Wonwoo's closed eyes. He starts hitting Mingyu everywhere his fists could reach him, but the vampire doesn't budge, doesn't move a muscle. It felt like he was continuously being stabbed on the shoulder, he was howling in pain, crying for Mingyu to stop, practically begging. Blood starts to drip from his wound and falls to the pristine white sheets, making a stark contrast. Mingyu finally lets go, and Wonwoo makes all his effort just to get away from the guy. He falls to the floor with a loud thud and backs to the door. Mingyu didn't even have an ounce of guilt in his face, instead he had on a small smile. Disgust filled Wonwoo's stomach and rage filled his head. _You're just like_ them. _I thought you were different._ The door burst open and Seungkwan was there, trailing behind him was Hansol. "M-mingyu? What the—what the _fuck_!" The blonde immediately came to his side, producing a handkerchief to press on his wound. "Hansol, can you—fuck, no—nevermind." He glares at Mingyu who still hadn't moved from his sitting position on the bed. "Wonwoo, hyung, can you get up?"

A nod.

Seungkwan helps him up, Hansol opens the door and whispers something to Seungkwan, and he shakes his head in disappointment. "This is fucked up," was all he said before he disappeared from the door with a wounded Wonwoo.

-

Seokmin takes in a deep breathe as he finally hauls the last boy up the stairs and into their own rooms. Since Soonyoung forbade him to use his powers this time, all the physical work made him bone tired, although he was exaggerating it because he was an endless source of stamina since he was a vampire. The door was fixed, the kitchen was cleared of any evidence that may cause suspicion, and they were systematically placed so that when they wake up, nothing would be out of the ordinary. Soonyoung was waiting outside, the sun was beggining to rise, and he knew it would irritate the vampire. Sunrises were a hell lot more irritating than when the sun was already up. It made his skin itch. Seokmin growls at the sky and pulls Soonyoung to the car.

"I know what you're trying to do, but I'm not stupid." Soonyoung feigns innocence, "But isn't it romantic to watch the sun rise together?" Seokmin snorts, startng the engine. "Nope, sucking your dick _is."_ This earns him a punch in the gut, which doesn't hurt, but he pretends to anyway. Soonyoung seemed to like seeing him in pain, literally and not metaphorically. "Serious now, we need to be careful. Where the heck is Mingyu?" Soonyoung settles his head on the seat, eyes closed, "Maybe he wasn't there when it happened. Sometimes his always not there." Seokmin ponders for a moment, "Wow, did you just use 'sometimes' and 'always' in the same sentence? That'd be a paradox." Soonyoung giggles, "To think that you just told me to be serious, yet you had time to think deeply about that."

  
At the back of his mind, although confident that Mingyu might've been someplace else last night, a small part of Soonyoung gnaws at him, a terrible 'what if' that could lead all of them in danger. _Nope, I'm sure he doesn't know. Yet._

-

Sunrays slip through the curtains of the barely lit room. Books were thrown everywhere, kinves, crosses and stakes were scattered at a certain place on the floor, dried bloodstains were on the carpet and a boy was passed out on the matress.

His shirt was filled with dried blood, his hands were wounded, and so was his face. He had snot and tears mixed in with the dried blood on his face, the pillow was smeared with it. He's awake, but his eyes won't open. They're too badly beaten up; he needed ice, he needed to go to the infirmary, he needed to heal, he needed to kill those bastards, he needed to—a wince. He gets up and maneuvers around, feeling the space to get to the bathroom. To wash his face and to get ready for training. He runs the cold water on his hands, scrubs away the crusty blood, re-opening his wounds, yet he doesn't care. Once his knuckles and fingers were red with too much scrubbing, he enters the shower still with clothes on. The shower head starts spewing out hot water, too hot to be precise, yet the scalding water doesnt even make him flinch, doesn't make him feel anything.

He's _numb_.

After a while he peels his clothes off, one by one, until he's bare and naked. Scars form all over his body, mostly on his wrists and back, and one from his stomach to his chest, the oldest one by far. He starts scrubbing, harder this time, opening all the fresh wounds on his body, bruising the bruises patching his skin. The kiss if the hot shower somehow calms him. _At least it isn't cold._

  
He monotonously prepares for the day:

Clothes, put it on. Check.  
Bag, put everything in. Check.  
Band aids, put them in place. Check.

  
And he was ready to go. He exits his room and quickly avoids everyone, head bowed, walking fast to get the practice room to himself. The door to the training room is near, he feels a small smile tug on his lips, he was almost home. _Almost._

 _"Hey_ Chan."

_NO NO NO NO NO NO!!_

A voice. _That_ voice.

_Please, oh god—PLEASE! Save m—_

"Where'd you go last night? We weren't finished having fun!"

He turns around, head still downcast, a lump on his throat, tears threatening to fall.

"You didn't think about running, didn't you Channie?"

He looks up, and with shaky feet, he does what he feared the most.

 _He ran_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry  
> im sorry  
> im sorry  
> im sorry  
> im sorry
> 
> im sorry for not updating after 7193738201 years ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
